The Apprentice of the Cat
by LeoKingoftheZodiac
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Selena Kyle took in a young orphan from the streets after a small confrontation. What if she trained him to become a thief like her? Well this is the story of a kid who is Street-raised, an orphan, the adopted son of Selena Kyle and Partner of Catwoman. This is the story of Tyson Kyle AKA Koyōte.


**Ever wonder what would happen if Selena Kyle took in a young orphan from the streets after a small confrontation. What if she trained him to become a thief like her? Well this is the story of a kid who is Street-raised, an orphan, the adopted son of Selena Kyle and Partner of Catwoman. This is the story of Tyson Kyle AKA Koyōte.**

* * *

**Episode 1: Origins...Sort Of**

-Gotham, 2009-

A raven haired teen, no older than thirteen, ran through the alleyways of Gotham City. He vaulted over a closed dumpster in a fashion most Parkour experts would be jealous of. He ducked in a side alley and looked behind him. Feeling safe, the boy grinned and pulled a bag of chips out. It wasn't a family sized bag, nor a normal one. It was one of those small 99 cent bags anyone could afford. Anyone that had parents or money that is.

This boy went by the name of Tyson. He didn't know why he did, only that the name just felt natural to him. He was decked out in a pair of long black with red stripes sweats that had tears in them at the knees and the ends of the pants along with a black muscle shirt. He was actually well toned and muscled that he fits into the clothes well. He also had blue eyes though one of his eyes has a burn mark surrounding it (Think Zuko's burn mark). Tyson has no memories of his life before ten months ago; he just woke up in an alley one day, and found he could read like some people he had seen when he went looking for food in the park. There was a nice old lady that had made him a sandwich once...he liked her.

Then something happened. Some man, who went by the name of Lex Luthor, bought the park and ripped it up. Currently a tower was being built there and surrounding it more buildings, ending Tyson's meeting place with the nice old lady. He knew after that the world was a cruel place so he started fending for himself, learning how to fight by himself, surviving by breaking into stores and stealing a bag or two of chips and some drinks, in an attempt to stay unnoticed. Tonight however, there was a hold up in his usual gas station he took from. Three punks wearing super hero masks from a dime store pulled guns on him and he had to leave quickly, only getting one bag.

_'Least I got some damn food'_ Tyson thought as he opened the bag and took a bite of the first of many chips…only for the bag to fly out of his hand when he heard a gunshot from the building above and a man's shout.

"Catwoman!" a deep voice cried from above. Tyson looked up and saw a body falling towards the ground. Something inside him told him to catch the person. _'Well my instincts never proved me wrong before'_. The young teen leapt into action. He moved fast and angled himself beneath the falling body then spun around, allowing him to catch the body, though the momentum from his speed caused them to crash into a wall. The person that landed on him hissed in pain and he groaned slightly.

"That traitorous pigeon!" the person, obviously a woman in some kind of latex outfit, hissed as she rolled off his body. The faint sound of a crunch came to Tyson's ears and he sighed.

_Well...at least I got A chip..._he thought as he himself rolled to his hands and knees. He stood and cracked his neck before rubbing it and muttering, "Ow..."

"Who's there?" the women asked with a hiss. Tyson held his hands up in defence.

"Listen, lady, I don't want trouble," Tyson said to the woman shrouded by shadow. The woman stepped into the light and Tyson found he couldn't take his eyes off her, despite every instinct telling him to do so. She was wearing a _very_ tight outfit that seemed to show off every curve to her figure, he also got a good look at her bust seeing as the outfit was unzipped to just under her chest, along with a hood that clung to her head and had some kind of ears attached to them.

"You see something you like?" the woman purred. Tyson shook his head to regain his composure while thinking _'Hell Yeah' _and put his hands down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he said, though he was nervous and looking anywhere but at the woman in front of him. The sound of sirens came to his attention and he turned to bolt when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" the woman asked. Tyson gulped before meekly trying to come up with an excuse. The woman purred a moment, again freaking the raven teen out, before standing before him and smiling slightly.

"You look like a tough kid," she said, eying the burn mark on his face, "I could use a partner, and ole Bats has about seventeen kids running around with him '_I can't risk him finding you_', so what the heck? Need a place to stay?"

Tyson looked into her eyes trying to find any sign of deception finding none he smiled "Lead the way lady".

The woman grinned, "Good. Follow me, or you'll be on the streets for the rest of your life."

As she turned to climb back to the roof, Tyson ran past her to the dumpster and ricocheted off of it to the fire escape, clearing that with an impressive amount of speed. Catwoman looked up at the boy and was reminded of herself. She wasn't always Catwoman, master cat burglar or Selena Kyle, historical art dealer of Gotham. No, a good many years ago, she was in the same predicament as that boy. She used to steal for food or worse, sell herself out for money. Shaking her head from those thoughts, Catwoman leapt onto the wall and started to climb it.

_This kid is gonna go places with the right tutelage, _Catwoman thought before smirking, _And ole Bats is gonna have to train his brats harder if he wants to beat mine._

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode," Catwoman said as she pulled her hood down and releasing her black hair from its confinements. She walked over to her bar and poured herself a drink while Sylvia, her black cat, leapt onto the counter next to her.

The raven-haired teen looked around the penthouse in awe before suddenly feeling out of place. He stood rigid near the windowsill, his fight or flight instincts going haywire. Selena looked at the kid from her spot near the bar and sighed.

"Kid, you can come in and relax," she said, drinking from her glass and absently stroking Sylvia. Tyson nodded and walked over to the couch nearby, looking at it for a minute before taking a seat. Selena noticed his hesitation and joked, "I'll have that spot cleaned tomorrow."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Tyson said, immediately standing up. Selena laughed a minute and motioned for him to sit again.

"I was kidding, er...?" she trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Tyson," Tyson said, taking his seat once again. The black cat hopped down from her mistress' side and investigated the newcomer before leaping onto his lap and lying down. Selena laughed at the confused look on the kid's face as she walked over to join the two on the couch.

"Well, Tyson," the cat burglar said, "That is Sylvia and apparently she trusts you. I am Selena Kyle". When Tyson heard her name he did a double take and looked at her.

"Whoa whoa whoa Selena Kyle as in historical art dealer Selena Kyle?" Tyson asked with wide eyes. Selena just snickered at the look he had on his face.

"That's right. You looked surprised" Selena said with a smile. Tyson just smirked back getting over his shock.

"Not surprised just shocked. So why am I here?" Tyson asked, finally asking the question that had been nagging at him. The woman smiled at the teen.

"I see something in you, Tyson," Selena said, "Something that reminds me of myself. It might be that, or the fact you saved my life and I'd like to thank you. I have an offer for you, kid."

The raven teen had absently started stroking the cat in his lap as he looked at the woman showing him hospitality, "Yes?"

"How would you like to be able to have anything you want?" Selena asked, "To take whatever you please without having to worry about anything? Does that sound good to you?"

Tyson nodded. He had already been stealing what he needed to survive, why wouldn't he want to steal for himself? Perhaps even others...Maybe his stealing can help others...

Selena smiled again before setting her drink down and looking at him seriously, "Here's my offer, and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, so don't blow it. I will take you in and off the streets, train you to be as good as I am in whatever I feel is necessary, and pay for your schooling. School is mandatory on this, unless I fake an excuse."

Tyson looked at her while she was speaking and was wandering what school had to do with the situation but he knew that offers didn't go one way. He had overheard enough robbery plans before he was brought into this place and looked back at the woman, "What do I have to do for you?"

"You will become my partner in crime," she said, "I'm not always a cat burglar so I will also be teaching you the ways of my trades, thievery and art dealing. These are also two mandatory options."

Tyson took it all in. Technically, he had been breaking the law for the past ten months, perhaps for even longer if he ever got his memory back, but it didn't matter. He was taught basic trades by a few people in the alleys, what was considered good and bad, and how to determine the needs from the wants. Most of them were drunks though, so he didn't heed much of their words. The raven teen looked back at the fellow raven haired woman and smiled slightly.

"I'll do it."

* * *

The next day, Tyson became the adopted son of Selena Kyle. He was named her heir in case anything should happen to her, which he thought was a little much. Selena assured him nothing would happen to her, and if she did 'die' then he would have to only worry about Sylvia until he became the written age. The Mayor held a welcoming party in his honour, but Selena told him it was an attempt to get into her pants, which made Tyson, snickered slightly. The young teen asked where he would get the proper clothes and Selena replied that her assistant picked a suit up for him. It was at this party that he met the most influential man in Gotham, Bruce Wayne, and his ward, Dick Grayson.

Dick was two years younger than him and was pretty cool by his standard, but immediately Tyson knew he couldn't trust 'em. He could tell that the two were hiding something. Selena praised him for his instinctual deductive skills when he asked her about it after his 'welcoming' party before asking him what he thought. Tyson's reply was that he'd need some more information on them before he could actually come up with anything, slightly shocking Selena.

* * *

-One week later-

Selena started Tyson's training though he had surprised her when they were sparring by seemingly dancing through past her hits and when he took her down with what looked like a Judo throw. When Selena asked Tyson where he learned how to fight, he shocked by saying he taught himself after seeing some people in a dojo down town. After Tyson told her where the dojo was Selena drove them there where they found out what he tried to learn was Capoeira and Judo, Tyson signed himself up for both classes which Selena approved of, even though she was planning to teach him Kick-boxing and Twe Kwan Do he seemed to be better off with learning Judo and Capoeira. A few days later another discovery of Tyson was that he was gifted in Science and Technology after he created a device that could create illusions of him. However during all of this there were two things that Tyson seemed to possess which were massive stamina and a healing ability and through meditation, Tyson had an epiphany as to why he had these abilities.

"Maybe my parents were super human," he suggested once to Selena over their breakfast. Hearing her rant on and on about some 'Justice League' full of super humans, aliens, and pyjama wearing freaks, it got him to thinking. The woman stopped eating and suddenly grinned.

"You're a genius, Tyson," she said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him downstairs to her car. She drove them to a Star Labs in New York City and used a false name to undergo a testing seminar to discover what his gifts were.

After a physical, making Tyson more uncomfortable than he was before he went behind the curtain, and a blood test, a redhead female scientist came back out with wide eyes.

"He's...I don't know how to say this," she said, "It says he's completely human. We've tested for Atlantean, Kryptonian, Martian, and even Android DNA. Nothing!"

"That can't be right!" Selena cried, Tyson nodding at her side, personally glad he was out of the dress the scientist gave him. It was freaking cold and Tyson enjoyed wearing his red and black hoodie Selena's assistant, Michelle, picked out for him. Currently, he was wearing the hoodie along with a pair of baggy jeans and sneakers. Not to say he didn't dress nice, he just didn't do it if he didn't have to.

"Hold on, Mrs. Line," the scientist said, "We did pick something up. The boy has a real high healing factor and his natural senses, they could borderline meta-human."

"Wait meta-human. As in like that hero down in Dakota. That sort of meta-human? "Tyson asked while Selena looked interested. The scientist nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Through thorough research we have deduced several things."

"In fifteen minutes?" Tyson asked again, earning an odd stare from the scientist.

"We're Star Labs boy," she said, "We're possible of that and much more. But anyway, we've discovered he could possibly be able to heal from near anything from a gash to complete muscle and bone repair in nearly three quarters of the normal time not only that but his body ages slower than most though if anything would be cut off there will be no restoring that and like I said his natural senses are heighten, in other words he can see better then most, though he can't see past walls, his sense of smell making it so he could track anyone if he had a scent like a bloodhound, his hearing pretty much like Superman's though he won't be able to hear noises from miles away, though his taste hasn't changed he could tell near all of the ingredients in a meal or he could tell if something was poisoned or drugged the sense that hasn't grew was his touch, that's about it. If you need anything or if something comes along in you sons powers contact us any time".

"Of course, thank you" Selena said, earning a nod from the scientist, who left out the door. Selena turned to her adopted son and arched an eyebrow, "So that explains why you were able to heal so fast"

Tyson pulled a lolly pop out he had snatched yesterday and chewed on it as he and Selena walked to the car. He looked back at the woman he had been adopted by and grinned "Well then might as well put my abilities to use. Maybe it'll help us."

"Maybe..." Selena said with a grin of her own forming.

* * *

-Three weeks later-

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Koyōte?" Selena asked as she pulled her mask on. She looked over at the teen who simply grinned. He was wearing a custom made body armour shirt from Star Labs, which was merged with his illusion device, which had no sleeves and the design of a faded animal on the back. It was black and red on his sides, defining him nicely, under a unzipped dark crimson red hoodie. He wore black fingerless gloves, with a dark blue utility belt and black cargo pants that had, for a reason unknown to the master cat burglar, purple flames designs licking the bottom on his right leg, Tyson finished his attire off with two combat boots that he left under the pants unlike many super soldiers.

Strapped on his thighs were containers holding an odd, yet effective, short knife that was known as a bayonets. In his back pouches on his belt he had two trench knifes that he was very well trained in. She knocked it off as an ability he learned before he lost his memory.

"What? And miss out on meeting this Dark Knight that has my mom's heart in his tights?" Tyson, who was pulling up his hoodie and putting some slim sunglasses that had night/thermal vision, asked. Selena shot him a glare while blushing behind her mask. Tyson grinned as he looked back at the black cat, scratching her behind the ear and earning an affectionate purr, "Be a good girl and keep watch! See you later, Sylvia!"

The raven then pushed the balcony window open and leapt out to the night, landing on the opposite building. He looked up at Selena and waved, earning a smirk from the woman. She went out the window, shutting it before she leapt after him, and landed beside the black and red clad teen.

"Remind me again why my name is Koyōte?" Koyōte asked Catwoman. The woman smiled at her protégé.

"Because you can create illusions, smart and you can trick people with right words like the coyote spirit and the name had to be creative." she replied. Koyōte rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, as he looked of at the direction were his first target with Catwomen is.

"Bet ya I can beat you to the museum," he challenged. The woman chuckled before grinning at the teen.

"You're on shrimp," she said running towards the Gotham Museum. The Sunglass wearer gave her a few seconds as he put his ear buds in his ear. He played a song by some artist called Ignition as he ran and used his Parkour skills to keep up with the agile Catwoman. He flipped and twisted through the air without any problems on his mind, smiling all the way.

He appeared right next to Catwoman and turned his left ear bud off as he turned to talk to her, "What are we going after again?"

"Herm...I think we'll take a shot at the Cat's Eye jewel. Batsy likes to keep me from getting that for some reason," she growled slightly. Koyōte chuckled.

"Hm, I don't know, call me crazy, but I think it might be that it's an expensive artefact!" he said to her before doing a handspring ahead of her. Catwoman grumbled to herself before following her apprentice.

They both landed on the roof and Catwoman mewed in curiosity at the two figures standing atop the building.

"Who are you?" she asked the figures. One looked like Robin Hood, gay tights included, while the other looked more heroic and a lot more feminine. Koyōte tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Not I'm complaining or anything but why is it that near all female heroes and villains were outfits that show of their figures" Koyōte said, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Selena and a weird look from the two heroes.

"My name is Green Arrow," the Robin Hood look-a-like said, readying a bow, "This is my apprentice, Artemis."

"Like the Greco-Roman goddess of the hunt," Koyōte muttered. Catwoman sent a grin to her pupil before looking back at the Arrow.

"And Batty is...where?" she asked the green clad hero. Green Arrow pulled back on his bowstring, the arrow in it primed and beeping.

"He's away," Green Arrow replied, "Told some League members that he had urgent business in Africa with an old friend. He talks about you."

"Mrrow, does he?" Catwoman purred. Koyōte slapped himself in the face and hung his head. _'Of all people, why did she have to have the hots for Batman? Couldn't she settle for Bruce Wayne? I mean really…'_

"Not often," Arrow said before launching his shot. Koyōte and Catwoman leapt in opposite directions. Pulling his Trench knifes or his 'Fangs' as he called 'em out, he went after the secondary target; Artemis. The blonde girl had her own bowstring pulled back and aimed right at the boy rushing towards her. Her eyes narrowed as did Koyōte's behind his glasses before she released her shot. Koyōte activated his illusion at the last second which had a double of him dodging to right while dodged to the left which left the blonde girl shocked. Artemis, surprised she missed her shot and the fact her opponent seemly split in two, got another arrow ready and fired at the double on the right only for the arrow to pass right through it.

"You missed" a voice called from above Artemis. She looked up only to get kicked across her head causing her to hit and skid across the ground.

Arrow saw his newest pupil hit the ground and cursed. He couldn't go help her because Catwoman had him occupied. How was he supposed to know the usually solo thief would bring her own sidekick?

After Koyōte made sure Artemis was knocked out he looked over to Catwomen and Green Arrow before whistling and tossing something towards them. Catwomen looked at the object and smiled as she moved out of the way as it hit the ground. Green Arrow looked confused for a second before it released smoke in a hiss blinding Arrow giving Catwomen more than enough time to knock out the archer before the smoke cleared.

"Well that was not much of a challenge" Tyson said as he realized the fight took less than two minutes

"That's true but don't think it will always be this easy Koyōte they always seem to get better the next time" Catwomen said though she was proud that he was able to defeat one hero and then help her defeat another in a small time span.

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Koyōte said before titling his head towards the museum "shall we?"

Catwomen nodded her head and they broke in the museum, got the Cat's Eye and left with no disruptions. Later Tyson and Selena were entering the windows of their penthouse after making sure no one was watching. Tyson took of his hoodie and sunglasses while Selena took off her mask and goggles.

"Now that…That was fun" Tyson said as he sat down with Sylvia jumping on his lap.

"Indeed, though I was hoping Batman to show up" Selena said disappointed. Tyson only rolled his eyes and tossed the Cat's Eye to Selena who caught and smiled. "Well we got the jewel now what to do with it"

"Sell it to someone overseas who is looking for jewels like this one" Tyson suggested only receiving a glare from his adoptive mother in return "I'll take that as a no".

Selena just shook her head and put the jewel in a safe then went to the kitchen "Victory celebration for a first job well done. How about it Tyson?" she asked.

Tyson smirked and was about to replay when the burn mark on his head started to act up. He clutched it in pain though this was normal for him the images that showed up weren't. The images although blurred looked like someone was standing over him in a blaze with a blade, images of people burning alive, the smell of the burning flesh entered his mind. The burning pain from his mark increased and spread to his head as he fell to his knees and cried in agony. Selena heard his cries ran from the kitchen worried for her adopted son.

"Tyson!" Selena shouted "Are you ok? Tyson?"

The raven teen moved his hands from his head to wrap around his stomach as he dry heaved. Selena acted quickly and grabbed a vase that was used as decoration. Right now it didn't matter to her as much as this kid did, who had somehow snuck his way into her heart along with the Dark Knight and Bruce Wayne. Selena put the vase under his mouth and rubbed his back.

"Let it out, Tyson," she said before the boy grabbed for the vase and puked. He felt like he was vomiting all his stomach contents from the day and then some into the vase. And the flashes! Oh how the flames haunted him, the burning smell from the people. People dying everywhere, that's all he saw.

When he finally stopped puking, he fell into his guardian's arms and sobbed. He was scared, hurt, and very, very confused, so he vented anyway a normal teenager would.

He cried in his mother's arms.

Selena hugged the boy tightly and rubbed his back until he passed out. She lifted him up and carried him to the couch before turning around and grabbing his 'puke bin'. Looking the vase over, she realized it was a fake that she had put out to fool any other thieves and felt slightly relieved. She looked back over to the resting Tyson, whose face was far from peaceful and calm. It looked tortured, horrified even. The usually cold Selena Kyle frowned.

_'He might not know it from how I act with him...but I do care',_ she thought before remembering what he said before they left earlier that night, _'Apparently, he does think of me that way...Kind of upsetting that I'm not his big sister, but no biggie. I can only imagine what he's dreaming of...'_

* * *

-Gotham, 2011, two years later-

"AHH!" A messy haired raven screamed as he shot up in bed. He scanned his surroundings before sighing. The licking on his left hand alerted him to a visitor in his room and he smiled.

"Hello Sylvia," Tyson said to the black cat as he stroked her back before scratching behind her ear. Sylvia purred in approval of the teen's stroking and almost mewled in disappointment when he stopped. He sat up and stretched before cracking his neck and standing. Looking in the mirror he scratched his left cheek, a nervous habit of his, before going to the wall and checking to see if he grew. Currently, if his measurements were correct, he grew at least another quarter inch. He smirked as that now put him at a good 6' 0' even. He looked at the clock and sighed.

"Six in the morning...well I've got about an hour 'til school starts, might as well get ready now," he muttered to himself as he went towards the shower. Five minutes later he was pulling his cargo pants on and brushing his teeth. Multitasking came easy for the raven teen, as his mentor/guardian /mother drilled it into him in the first month he lived with her. He pulled his Star Labs body armour shirt on before pulling his black and red hoodie on over that. The hoodie was baggy as he liked it that way not the snug one Selena's assistant, Michelle, chose for him. Reaching for his sunglasses he heard a voice at the door.

"Someone's up early," a voice said from the doorway. Tyson looked over at his mentor as she walked past him in her purple robe and he arched an eyebrow.

"Someone's actually home for once," he shot back, earning a growl of annoyance from the woman.

"Hey, I'm not a teenager any more," the woman said as she brewed some coffee, "I can't be out partying all the time."

The raven teen rolled his eyes and grabbed his mug and poured some of the coffee into it, "Whatever, mom. We still doing that raid tonight, or is _another_ Bruce Wayne charity event putting that off?"

Selena huffed, "Just because I have a somewhat healthy relationship with Bruce doesn't mean you can go and get all jealous over it, Tyson."

"I'm _not_ jealous," Tyson shot back before he took a sip of his coffee, "I'm just...kinda bummed, ya know? We haven't stolen anything together since...well since May!"

Selena smiled and patted his cheek, "Aw, you want to go out and steal with me. That's sweet. Well, why not go solo?"

"Cause it's not as fun without you!" Tyson shot back, sitting on a stool next to the kitchen's island, "No one ever shows up if I'm the only one thieving...except for that looser in the red and yellow."

"Bird boy?"

"No, someone around my age. He runs really fast, but that's it. It's so boring!"

"Oh, Kid Flash...What about wordplay?"

"Ugh, it's so cheesy with that wannabe. I'd rather face _The_ Flash, not his pansy ass little brother. Hell, even Robin or Bat-girl are more fun to taunt than him! _And_ they give out much better fights...especially Bat-girl. She's _really_ fun to fight with-Ow! What?" Tyson asked as he rubbed his shoulder where Selena pinched him.

"You're acting like a teenager again," Selena said with a smirk before turning it into a smile, "Then why not go scope another city out? I hear Metropolis is Superman-free for the next two months."

"Yea, Super_man_-free," Tyson argued, "Not Super_boy_ free. And I heard that dude has issues. Big ones. I am NOT fighting another mental super powered guy. It'd be Thanksgiving with Grundy all over again!"

"Grundy's not so bad once you get on his good side," Selena said, taking a drink of her coffee, "Ok, I've got one more idea as a back-up if I can't make it to tonight's raid. Go to NYC's museum."

"Why would I want to risk going into Steel's landscape?" Tyson argued, "Dude's hammer freaking HURTS. Or so I'm told by Harley Quinn."

"What have I told you about talking to that psycho?" Selena asked with narrowed eyes. Tyson scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," he replied before fiddling with his mug as he thought. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, aside from Sylvia's purring as she rubbed against Selena's leg, Tyson looked up and asked, "Can I go to Maine?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon! All that's there is Speedy, erm, Red Arrow! And occasionally Green Arrow, but that's nothing!"

"It's in another state, Tyson. I said no and that's final."

"Come on, mom! This isn't cool. You get to freaking go to another country and raid! Why can't I?"

"Because I'm your guardian and I said so."

"...Ok, you've got me there. But c'mon! It's not like I'm asking to go to the coast and deal with Aquaman and the Atlanteans! Or-Or go to the West Coast and deal with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern! We know every hero's hangout because of that hacking deal I got off of Gizmo! Please let me go to Maine. There's something there I've been dying to get my hands on!"

"Oh?" Selena asked, intrigued, "And what is this item?"

Tyson reached into his back pocket, fishing his wallet out and pulling a folded piece of paper out and showed it to her. Selena whistled and looked at him questionably, "You want to go after this?"

"Yeah..." Tyson said, "It's called the Luck-star sword. It's priceless and I don't know why, but it so familiar to the sword that's in my dreams so I have to go after it. It might have...It might have some answers..." he put one hand onto his burn mark as he talked.

He looked down at the picture once again before looking up at the raven haired woman he called his mentor and she saw how important this was to him. He was pleading with those damned blue eyes of his again, the eyes she couldn't say no to. Selena held her head in frustration before sighing in defeat.

"Fine," she said, and as he started to cheer in victory, she cut him off, "But at the first sign of any other league members, you'd better call it off!"

"Who do you think I am, The Pigeon?" Tyson asked as the two of them laughed. He looked at the clock and swore, "Dammit! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now. Thanks again mom you're the best."

He kissed her on the cheek before rushing out the window, grabbing his purple backpack along the way. Selena shook her head and put their mugs in the sink before heading towards the shower.

Sylvia, having noticed her mistress and master had left the room, went to the windowsill in order to lounge in the sun of the June morning. On her previous lounging spot, a newspaper lie unrolled, the image of six teens on the front page in separate images and the headline: 'YOUNG HEROES RUMOURED TO BE IN MAINE!'

* * *

**Makes you excited for the next chapter doesn't it? Don't worry people. This is, hopefully, the last new story for a while. I have Wild Pack's chapter 2 near completion and Rising of two duelling stars chapter 3 in progress. Please Read And Review. PEACE!**


End file.
